The goal of this study is to test the hypothesis that women who have had infants with neural tube defects absorb folic acid less efficiently than women who have had normal infants. In order to test this hypothesis, oral folic acid challenges will be given to cases and controls. The variability in response between folate absorption from food and from vitamin supplements between cases and controls will be measured.